


Paw Warming

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Kinda, PAWS, Paw Fetish, Paw Licking, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: He never once complained about the cold, but Catterly took care of it.
Relationships: King Nacho/ Lady Catterly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Paw Warming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Karma101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101), [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



King Nacho laid at the foot of his bed, his chin propped up on his pillow, endorsed in the television in front of him. His lover, Lady Catterly, sat next to him, patting down his ears and ruffling his mused light brown hair as he did not have his helmet on.

She had the idea to visit her canine lover as the AC unit at her mansion was getting fixed, leaving her to fend off the frigid temperatures that invaded her home. Fortunately, the Anubis ruler's place was filled full of warmth, including him. She wasn't in the mood for getting any warmer, but he appreciated the company.

Her paws travel from his head to his back, scratching it gently. His reaction was to happily whimper and let his freed tail swish left and right as she ran her well-done nails across the curves of his back.

"Mmm, King Nacho likes..." he sighed. He then let out a soft hum as the aristocat fondled his thick tail and very faintly squeezed his rear. She giggled softly at his cute reaction to her actions and reached forward to pat his head. It warmed her up on the inside to see him enjoying himself around her, even if it wasn't in a lewd matter. Honestly, taking a break from it all was the right choice, seeing as sitting down was starting to become a bit of a bother from their recent act days thereof.

Even King Nacho wanted a break, as his chest area was starting to become sore and he could barely feel anything in the pelvis region, as he told her then. Plus, he sometimes forgets to shower after their little romp, therefore, people with keen noses would stare. A lot. It's come to Catterly's attention that some of them that stared were male and female cats and dogs. The buff dogs he'd work out with would make it known by staring with oddly hungry expressions. Whether their lusted stares were pointed at him or her, it made both of them uncomfortable all the time.

Therefore, hugs and kisses were their daily interactions for a few more weeks or months. Give or take.

The one thing that Catterly can't hold down is-is... taking a gander at the ruler's hindpaws.

Honestly, seeing Rudy absorbed in the high def image of Miguel's on her doorstep was quite an accident. From her side, she didn't quite know how he got that picture (it was actually a five-minute video) from the pup, seeing as they don't get along very well, nor why he bothered with it. Though, Felicity recalled him leaving his pyramid with a dazed, but relieved expression. From that day forward, to where she indulged in her lover head-to-toe and again the other day, she always had a thing for paws, especially dogs.

As Lady Catterly patted the ruler's lower back, her eyes slowly drift from his legs up to his paws that were crossed. She couldn't help but admire the slight thickness and softness in them as well as the pawpads that looked almost smooth to the touch when they glistened from the sunlight coming in through the windows to the left. The soles that would crease and arch each time the paws flexed and swayed a little, making the toes splay and then curl.

She licked her lips as she observed, slowly leaning in. She was so fixated, she momentarily forgot she was petting the canine, as her paws wrap gently around his ankles.

"Dear? What're you doing back there?"

His soft baritone voice snapped her out of it, yet her eyes stayed on his feet. "O-oh, nothing. I was wondering if your paws needed warming up."

"I, uh, suppose they do, I guess. Serves me right for not wearing socks. Also, I do hope to return the favor sometime."

"Gladly."

She pulled his footpaws an inch closer and gracefully drags her tongue up from his heel to the base. Her ear perked up to the small squeak that came from the ruler and licked again, humming contently. This time, from his creased sole to one of the three toes, taking and sucking on each one in her mouth. She watched them curl and kissed them, before running her tongue across them and moving on the left paw.

King Nacho sighed heavenly at the wet warmth sliding up and down his feet. On the inside, he wasn't sure of what to make of his lover going at it with his paws, besides holding his laughter in, as her sandpaper-like tongue ran across some of his ticklish spots. Forced giggles slithered out when she began blowing on his toes.

Her tongue moved smoothly across the smooth pad from the sole of the left paw, going back over to completely slather both of them in her saliva before kissing them and moving on to suck the digits trembling slightly in anticipation. Before she did, she planted her nose on his soaked paws and took in a whiff, humming softly. Despite them being coated in spit, they smelled relatively nice. Almost like a scented desert flower, or a rose.

The aristocat takes them and drags her tongue across the soles and the pads, taking her time to properly delve her rough tongue into every crevice of his fluffy feet as Nacho hummed softly, his toes curling in reaction to the wet muscle dragging across certain spots. The treatment had him snuggling deeper into the pillow, murring.

Having already done enough with the paws, Lady Catterly moved around to have more access to his toes. She nuzzled against the upper part of his paws and takes two digits in her mouth. "Hehe, and now for the best part." Nacho chuckled.

Without missing a beat, the feline starts suckling gently on the two toes in her mouth, her tongue swiveling around the digits. Meanwhile, the Anubis ruler's fangs were buried in the pillow, stifling the laughter that would otherwise be hysterical, he forgot to tell her he was sensitive there. But she doesn't appear to mind at all, especially when she spat out one toe and took in the third one while also keeping hold on the middle one with her teeth, minding the fangs.

After she's soaked his toes in saliva, she leaned in and licked across the upper part, and went for the right paw. All three of the digits splayed once she curiously sniffed them out, most likely awaiting what came next. This time, she opted to take in all three toes this time. So, she opened up wide and leaned in, managing to smush all the digits in her maw, as King Nacho turned his head to watch in surprise.

"Wow, now that's quite a mouthful, you sure you can handle them all at once?" He asked incredulously.

She gave a stiff nod and sucked eagerly. However, she could only do so before her jaw started to ache a little. She pulled off, coughing a bit.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She answered before going in, this time, her tongue coming into play, slurping lightly on the curling digits. She went in between them, wiggling the muscle around as the canine once again struggled to hold it in.

After a while of toe-sucking and licking, she leaned back, swirling her tongue around in her mouth, purring silently to the taste cemented in her taste buds as she took in the sight of her lover's paws that were noticeably damp from the soles upward. She crawled up on top of King Nacho, nuzzling her chin in his hair.

"I hope you've enjoyed, my love. I apologize if I happened to have made you feel any discomfort, I can't really help it."

The canine freed his jaws from the pillow, taking a small chunk of dark feathers with them. "Oh, don't worry about it, I've had a great time. It just surprised me that you went down there out of the blue."

She purred and snuggled into his head, before a familiar smell of fish hit her nostrils, making her eyes widen.

"Oh, come on!" He growled, plopping his face into his ripped pillow, sending feathers puffing everywhere.


End file.
